Ray Bans
by salutjude
Summary: Tori and the gang are on a short vacation after graduating. Will a certain girl occupy the thoughts of our little pop star?


**Disclaimer- **I do not own Victorious or any of its characters, I'm not that good.

Tori entered the pale blue room of her parent's beach house and collapsed onto the fluffy queen sized bed. While she had fun today it was also exhausting with organizing all of her friends, which unfortunately included her pest of a sister, together for a week's vacation at the beach. Her parents had kindly allowed the whole gang to stay at the house as a graduation present to Tori, which the pop singer was incredibly grateful for.

But getting everyone there in one piece wasn't easy. First it took forever to get Trina's abundance of suitcases and bags into their small mustang; and she had to get up early to ensure that their whole day wouldn't be wasted with moving in. Also they had trouble locating Cat this morning, something about her brother misplacing his pet goldfish and she couldn't leave until they found it. How the hell do you lose a goldfish anyway?

Well after they finally got the house and unpacked the gang had a fun afternoon on the beach and later had dinner at this great pizza place on the boardwalk.

But now Tori was so tired she didn't even care that she was laying down without drying her now damp hair from her shower earlier. All she wanted to do was get under the covers and go to bed. But speaking of showering her attention was drawn to the sound of the water running in the room next to hers, and specifically the person who was currently in said shower.

Jade had been on the mind of the half Latina all day, and every other day for a good portion of the past year. She looked absolutely stunning at the beach in her black and gold bikini which stood out great against her pale skin. How she didn't burn today was beyond Tori whose skin felt stiff after a day of being exposed to the harsh UV rays. Tori tried to not stare but it's not her fault that her gloomy friend is ridiculously stunning, from her perfect curves to her stunning raven colored hair. Plus her boobs are just…..damn.

Tori sat up as she felt herself getting carried away again with thinking of Jade like that. It's not fair to her friend to objectify her in such a way.

But it's not just her body that draws the pop singer to the actress, it's everything about her. From her sarcastic sense of humor to her beautiful singing voice to her weird taste in freaky horror films, Tori loved everything about her. After Jade and Beck finally broke up for good the two girls became a lot closer. Then Cat finally started to date Robbie and Andre started working at the schools radio station and with Trina off at college the girls found themselves together quite often. Over the past year Jade slowly grew out of treating Tori as an annoying younger sister and instead as a best friend. Jade still picked on Tori from time to time but, you know old habits die hard. And honestly Tori kind of loved the special attention she received from the young actress. Tori had been hoping for a while now that Jade would show some sort of sign that she might like Tori as something more, but Tori is pretty positive that they'll remain just as close friends. Jade is usually pretty forward with her feelings evidenced by her direct threats of her precious scissors on people who piss her off. So if she had some sort of feelings for the half Latina Jade would be blunt about it….right?

With all of Tori's reminiscing of the day she didn't hear the stop of the shower or the closing of the bathroom door. She was startled by the entrance of the girl who's been filling her thoughts constantly over the past few months.

Tori took in the appearance of the Goth always loving the way she looked after a shower, which she admired during their many sleepovers. Jade was rubbing a towel over her wet head giving her hair a tasseled look. Her short plaid pajama shorts hugged her ass perfectly and her she wore a black tank top which showed off a little cleavage. But most of all Tori always adored when Jade wore her glasses at night after her showers. She had the typical black Ray Bans frames but Tori thought they fit her perfectly and that the Goth looked incredibly cute in them.

'God what a babe', Tori thought, 'wtf? Am I a thirteen year old boy now or something, get a hold of yourself Vega.'

Just then Jade plopped down next to the singer on the comfy bed and gave a contented sigh. Tori joined her friend and laid down next to the raven haired girl, carful to not lay too close.

"Today was good" said Jade "I had a lot of fun and we still have the rest of the week to do whatever we want. Remind me to thank your parents again this is great."

"Yeah this is a great graduation present. But I'm exhausted, especially after this morning." Replied Tori.

Jade turned on her side and sat up a little to look at her friend next to her. "Well anyone would be pooped after a morning of dealing with that annoying oversized Chihuahua you call a sister." Tori chuckled and playfully punched Jade in the arm.

"Hey be nice she's gotten a lot better since high school, she's almost tolerable now."

"Yeah almost, I guess."

Jade was wearing her trademark smirk with her hair damp pushed to the side and those painfully cute glasses, Tori almost couldn't take it. The singer had to look away for fear that she would do something she may regret but ended up looking back at that face that filled her heart with that weird warm feeling.

Tori sat up slightly leaning back on her elbows "You know I really like when you wear your glasses."

Jade smirked again…. God that damn smirk, It'll be the death of me.

"Really?" Jade said as she removed said glasses looking at them curiously. "I'm not sure how I feel about them."

"Why? What's wrong with them?" Tori asked.

"Well they get in the way sometimes."

"In the way of wh-"

The singer was cut off as Jade brought her own lips to meet the lips of unsuspecting singer, who suddenly wasn't feeling as tired as before.

**Authors Note-**

Hi so I may turn this into a longer story, I'm not really sure what I'm going to do with it but I just wanted to get the idea out there. Please review :)


End file.
